


Goodbye

by ArtThedevil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young America feels abandoned when Britain leaves. Until he finds a letter from someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Goodbye by Avril Lavigne.

When Britain left me all those years ago, I felt abandoned. Alone. Like he felt no remorse for leaving me behind. I was just a child then, I didn't know anything, didn't understand. That is, until I found the letter.

Up at the crack of dawn, as I always was, I walked the halls of the large estate. Britain never could understand why I chose to rise so early. Honestly, I just loved the peaceful silence, and the first bright rays of sunlight that shone on the walls.

I saw a figure up ahead, making it's way to the main entrance. After a moment of squinting through my still slightly blurry eyes, I identified the figure as Britain. Excited, I ran to him as fast as my little legs could carry me.

I eventually reached my destination, stopping to catch my breath. Britain, upon hearing me, whipped around to face my direction.

“Britain,” I said, once my breathing had calmed a bit. “Where are you going?”  
“I have some important things that I need to take care of. I won't be back for a while.”  
“Can I come?”

Britain gazed down at me, his expression sad all of a sudden.

“No, you can't, America.”  
“But why?”  
“You're just a young boy, it's too dangerous for you.”

Anger welled up in me, as I frowned up at him. Too young? How dare he? I'm not that little.

“I'm not that young anymore, look how much I've grown!”

Britain sighed, kneeling down to my height.

“That's why you have to stay here, so you can grow even more, and get stronger,” he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked away, still angry with him. It just wasn't fair.

“Look at me, America.”

I reluctantly complied, still pouting slightly.

“I have to go now, but I promise I'll be back, okay?”

Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes, and I grasped the sleeves of his jacket for dear life.

“No, Britain, you can't go!” I wailed. “You can't leave me alone!”

He pulled me into a tight hug, and I never wanted him to let go. I knew that when he did, he'd be gone. But he pried me off eventually.

“I must be going now, America. Behave yourself while I'm gone.”

With that, he stood upright again, and turned for the door. I started to run after him, but someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't care who it was at this point. I just didn't want Britain to go. He left without another word, without looking back. I was left alone, on the shiny polished floor, with tears running down my face.

 

I had thought that he left me, that he didn't want to be around me anymore. The feeling of abandonment that I carried around within me was overwhelming. There was nothing left of him for me to hold onto. Or so I thought.

 

Eventually, I had gotten up and went back to my room. Seated on my bed, I continued to sulk for a few minutes. Until something caught my eye.

On the nightstand next to the bed was what seemed to be an envelope. Curiosity got the best of me. I quickly slid off of the mattress, picking up the sealed envelope and carefully opening it. It was a letter from Britain.

_My Dearest Alfred,_

_Goodbye, my love, I can't hide what has come._   
_But always know, that I love you so. Goodbye,_   
_blue eyes. Goodbye for now. Goodbye sunshine,_   
_take care of yourself. I have to go, and leave you_   
_alone. But always know, that I love you so._   
_Goodbye, Blue eyes. Goodbye, my love._

_Love yours truly,_   
_Arthur_

 

That night I had cried my eyes out, clutching that letter as I laid in his bed. It reassured me that Britain did in fact care about me, and gave me hope that he'd one day return. Just like he said he would. That day never did come though. I waited for so long, for the day that he'd come home, and I'd run into his arms. Eventually, someone informed me that Britain had died on the battlefield. But I'm still waiting for that day, when he comes home. Just like he promised.


End file.
